For Dreams to come true
by dorthekirsten
Summary: It is the Night Of Eric and Stephanie Forresters 25 years anniversary... This is my suggestion to what happened after the guests went home...


**For Dreams to come True**

A WHN story for the epi on 26.03.12 Of the Bold and the Beautiful

Stephanie is outside on the terrace- she is enjoying the peace and quiet after the family have left. She is enjoying the cool evening wind that is caressing her face. Eric is walking up behind her, placing his hands on her shoulders, letting them slide down her arms before they surround her waist and pulls her close to him.

E: Hi

S: Hi

E: Are you okay?

She can't help but to smile about the deep concern for her that she can hear in his voice. It's this special tone of voice that he only uses when nobody else is there to hear it – and that he only had let her hear a few times during their life together. The first time she had noticed it was during her pregnancy with Felicia – and when she had the 1 stroke, after her second stroke that caused her loss of memory…..the last year he had used it a lot….

S: I'm fine – just enjoying the peace

Eric chuckles

E: our family can make a lot of noise

S: mmmhhh they sure can

E: did you have a nice day sweet girl?

S: I did (deep sigh) it really was very kind of Brooke to do this for us…..

E: yes – it was a nice gesture

Stephanie turns in his arms – her eyes lock with his. He notices the tears that dwell in her eyes.

E: honey

He cups her face with both hands

E: what's wrong?

S: I know….I know I said to Brooke that it…..that is was okay

She looks down to avoid his hazel brown eyes – but he make her look at him again. Stephanie takes a deep breath before she continues

S: And it was nice…very nice…..

E: Yes – it was….almost the whole family together again – like it used to be

S: mmmhhhh

She steps out of his embrace – turns her back on him and goes to the balustrade and leans on it with her hands. Eric goes after her

E: But?

He surround her body once again with his arms – places a gentle kiss on her temple

S: It…it wasn't…I wanted….

She sighs deeply – having trouble finding the right words

E: I know sweet girl….me too!

He make her turn in his arms, holds her close to him, her hands resting on his chest, her fingers playing with his tie. His eyes locked in hers – he still get lost in the blue of her eyes – even after all these years…..

E: How would you have liked to spend the day sweet girl?

He smiles at her. It's a warm and loving smile. Stephanie smiles back at him

S: mmmhhhh you and me…..alone….

E: we are now

S; ….dancing cheek to cheek….the way we used to do

E: we can still do that

He takes her right hand in his and starts swaying her slowly back and forth in a well-known rhythm – they smile at each other

E: What else sweet girl?

S: Does it really matter?

Eric stops moving

E: Stephanie – how many times do I need to tell you?

S: What?

E: It matters to me….

S: but the day is almost over anyway

E: Stephanie….for me being able to make your dreams come true…..

He gently rubs her shoulders

E: I need to know what they are…..

He starts dancing with her again. Stephanie doesn't know what to say, she just looks amazed at him. Eric smiles at her

E: And now tell me…what else did you wish for us today?

S: A small intimate dinner…..by candlelight

E: hhmmm we already had dinner

He starts moving them slowly in to the living room – there are lit candles everywhere

E: But I believe we still have room for a little dessert…..

S: Oh Eric…

Tears dwell in her deep blue eyes again

S: How did you?

She smiles at him. He caress her lips with a finger

E: I haven't forgotten how we used to celebrate anniversaries – why should this be one be different…hmmm

S: I love you Eric…..I love you so much…I always have….I always will…

He cups her face with both hands, with his thumps he caresses her cheeks, he steps even closer to her. Their eyes lock in each other's once again

E: And I love you Stephanie….more then you will ever be aware of

He leans forward, his lips brushes against hers – the light touch of his lips sends shivers down her spine

S: Eric'

Her voice is barely a whisper

E: I know…no pressure…no rush

S: Eric…

He leans back to look at her. Gently she caresses his cheek, his jaw, his lips with the tips of her fingers. He closes his eyes and enjoys her touch. Her voice trembles as she speeks.

S: Kiss me….

He opens his eyes – she can read his surprise in them

S: Kiss me…the way you used too

E: Are you….are you sure?

S: yes….

She takes a step closer to him, they hold each other in tight embrace – both have tears in their eyes

E: Steph… you don't ha….

She places a finger on his mouth

S: sshhh…..I know…..Eric….. I long for you….for being close to you….

E: Stepha…..

S: Sssshhhh I'm not done yet…..

She takes a deep breath

S: Eric…..my dream is to be with you….the way we used too…..to feel you…your touch…your kisses….Eric…my love…..I want to make your dreams come true too…..and I believe….with your help….and patience…and with our love for each other….we can make them come true…..

Tears are running down her cheeks, she is hardly able to speak another word

S: But….I can't without you….I…I still ….don't….don't know ….

She looks down ashamed

S: what makes….what makes my body

Her voice is much lower than a whisper. This time it is Eric that places a finger on her mouth to make her quiet. Silent tears are running down his cheeks too

E: we will take it slow….a small step at the time

They look each other in the eyes – smiling under the tears

E: You just keep telling me what you want…..more important…what you need….will you promise me that much sweet girl?

S: I'll do my best….I promise…

E: Good

They lean in on each other, lips brushes against lips, both carefully not to rush anything. Eric cups her face, kisses away her tears. His lips find their way to her jaw, places small kisses all the way to her ear, he whispers

E: would you like to dance some more…

S: Only if you sing to me

E: whatever you want sweet girl…whatever you want….


End file.
